100181-morning-coffee-7222014-finally-a-day-off-edition-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content I think Rocio doesn't enjoy the sorcerer game play. | |} ---- If the queen's guards in game can be aurin engineers, there's no reason in YOUR world of Rocio you are stuck to game mechanics.. pick up some claws, esper, if you're into that. I've never understood why espers have no CC at all, really. Guess I'm used to wakfu where every class can equip a melee weapon and use it seperate from thier spells if desired or needed. I'm a cra there, pretty an an archer class, but I carry a huge sword too. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, can leap forward and snare mobs with it. Its on my bar, but I seldom use it around you because everything within 5m gets snared and enraged toward us | |} ---- ? No CC? We have lots of CC. It's on long cooldowns and sometimes they don't work (Restraint). | |} ---- ---- I once used it to leap up and catch a mob flying above me in the sky. It was awesome, the animation worked out perfectly. :D one if those moments I wish I was recording. Lol | |} ---- Nabber is a level 15 esper.. I'm sure you have lots of talents I don't know about yet. I barely know my own class, to be honest. | |} ---- | |} ---- I wanna fly too!. | |} ---- Meh.. I keep my camera pretty much over my shoulder all the time, and play the game from the point of view of an aurin. Just don't ask me what most mob's faces look like. I fight a lot of kneecaps. Its worse if I try the chua, then I'm just fighting ankles. | |} ---- Flying is easy for an explorer. Jump off things, use air brakes. Try not to mistake that tiny dot of a camp below you decided to visit as being an exile one when its really a dom one, tho. Those level 60 guards have no sense of humor at all. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I hate the auto flagging, personally. I'd much rather bump my nose into a glass wall I have to specifically flag to get past than have to teleport home for 5 mins if I stray too close to some banner in the middle of nowhere. | |} ---- Understand, but I'm talking about PVP servers. | |} ---- Oh, I know.. the existance of the flag doesn't even make sense there at all. | |} ---- ---- Yup, and the blades they wear on thier back are amplifiers for that power. Spellslingers use mental energy as well, channelled through thier guns. Which is a good thing, if they used ammo just think of the gold sink Carbine would have had. | |} ---- Well also psyblades look awesome. If you're going to accessorize you're psychic powers its better to use something cool than something boring or gross. No one wants an esper who amplifies their power with old toenail clippings, for example. | |} ---- That was really great! :D I'm glad I piqued your interest! I spell it both ways in my story but I eventually settled on Lower Case because my pinkies got lazy. Edit: I guess Rocio.is a Melee esper then. ._. | |} ---- Oh definitely, I want one to wear on my stalker. XD Now I feel like leveling Nabber... maybe Rocio will be nice and teach him to be a high level esper someday. | |} ---- I just tend to be oblivious. I noticed because I used ESP as the name of the file I saved it under. And I was like, ooohhh, now I get it. | |} ---- ---- Aweee Xila, you're so smart. Congratulations on figuring it out... finally. :P | |} ---- Fixed | |} ---- Nice. :D Free writing is fun. It's good for your brain. I can't plan my writing. I'll edit it, but the best stories write themselves. | |} ---- If I stop.writing my head explodes. T_T | |} ---- ---- Omg we can do Vet adventures! | |} ---- ---- ---- Espers kicking butt | |} ---- Hehe, well I told you I'd try to make endgame more interesting for you! *hugs* | |} ---- ---- I never seem to run out of likes. Maybe I should sell my extra ones on the AH? | |} ---- I've only run out once. I don't know what determines the number of likes or how to get them back. | |} ---- ---- Maybe they should not have a like limit... this is going to scar someone's psyche | |} ---- ---- I know! I never understood how limiting positive feedback was a good thing. I can see how limiting negative feed back is important, though. | |} ---- ---- ---- Now look what you've done, Forum! You've made a Mordesh react dramatically! For shame! | |} ---- Pyralos down too, now, so adventures as soon as I get about 6K rep, maybe you can help me with the harder parts of Blight sometime. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- Mine has it in the right order... Idk what's going on. | |} ---- How else would you collect used panties? | |} ---- ---- You got lucky, this time. I'm watching you! | |} ---- That costs extra. | |} ---- How much? | |} ---- A jar of Fluff and 2 Timmies' Doughnuts. (seriously i had no idea you could get melted Marshmellow in a tub until i went to Canada, What the Fluff?) :P | |} ---- ---- Eating hamburgers is not a sickness. It is a way of life! | |} ---- You, sir, are cheap. Deal. Ps. What am I watching? | |} ---- Fluff is FAN-DAMN-TASTIC as a food fight grenade. | |} ---- ---- The term hamburger originally derives from Hamburg,2 Germany's second largest city, from which many people emigrated to the United States. In High German, Burg means fortified settlement or fortified refuge and is a widespread component of place names. Hamburger, in the German language, is the demonym of Hamburg. Similar to frankfurterand wiener, names for other meat-based foods, being demonyms of the cities of Frankfurt and Vienna (Wien), respectively. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hamburger | |} ---- | |} ---- Cheap is an insult! I prefer the term Financially Affordable or Economically Obtainable haha | |} ---- So, I guess the real question is why is it called Hamburg if the town isn't made of ham? Wouldn't that mean it's a ham town? | |} ---- I've seen this video. | |} ---- We all have. Italian Justice rocks as a movie. | |} ---- German for ham is Schinken. Gonna just guess without Googling because I'm tired and lazy, but the ham in Hamburg is probably cognate with Old English "ham", meaning "home". Again a guess, but English "hamlet", for a small village, probably has the same source. | |} ---- People used to live in giant blocks of ham?? | |} ---- Yes. It's a good insulator. | |} ---- ----